Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers
|image = File:Tino's_Adventures_of_The_Land_Before_Time_XII_The_Great_Day_of_the_Flyers.png|Row 2 title = Film used|Row 2 info = The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers|Row 3 title = Starring|Row 3 info = Jason Marsden Grey DeLisle Phil LaMarr Kate Soucie Mona Marshall Johnny Yong Bosch Cassandra Morris Brian Beacock Kaiji Tang Akira Golz Samantha Hahn Micah Gursoy Matthew Gumley Nick Price Kenneth Mars Miriam Flynn Anndi McAfee Aria Noelle Curzon Rob Paulsen John Ingle Brandon Michael DePaul James Garner Jeff Bennett Bernadette Peters Kiefer Sutherland|Row 4 title = Guest Starring|Row 4 info = Robyn Moore Tabitha St. Germain Ian James Corlett Tracey Moore Scott McNeil Ashleigh Ball|Row 5 title = Production company|Row 5 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios Universal Pictures Universal Animation Studios Sonic876 Productions|Row 6 title = Distributed by|Row 6 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 7 title = Release Date|Row 7 info = TBA|Row 8 title = Preceded by|Row 8 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses|Row 9 title = Followed by|Row 9 info = Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends}}Tino's Adventures of The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers is the 12th Chapter of the Weekenders/The Land Before Time saga. It was planned to be re-edited Sonic876, and will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Plot Petrie is having a difficult time preparing for "The Day of the Flyers", an important day for all of the flying residents of the Great Valley, when all of the young flyers must participate in a very precise flying exhibition to prove that they are ready to fly with the adults. Always a nervous flyer, Petrie has even more trouble flying with his siblings in precise group formations — he’s more of an independent, free-style flier. At the same time, a strange newcomer to the Great Valley has Tino, Doraemon, the Care Bears, Littlefoot and his friends trying to help figure out just exactly what he is. Named Guido, a Microraptor gui, he’s the strangest looking creature any of the Great Valley creatures has ever seen, especially since he’s covered with feathers, and has never seen another like himself. Cera is having her own troubles, as her grumpy dad and his new mate, Tria, get ready to welcome a hatchling to the family. All of these issues come together on the night before "The Day of the Flyers", when Guido starts to figure out what he is, inadvertently leading all of the gang on a perilous adventure into the Mysterious Beyond Trivia * Dot, Cheer Bear, Funshine Bear, Oopsy Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Share Bear guest stars in this film. Cast Edit * Jason Marsden as Tino Tonitini * Grey DeLisle as Lor McQuarrie * Phil LaMarr as Carver Descartes * Kate Soucie as Tish Katsufrakis * Mona Marshall as Doraemon * Johnny Yong Bosch as Noby Nobi * Cassandra Morris as Sue * Brian Beacock as Sneech * Kaiji Tang as Takeshi "Big G" Goda * Akira Golz as Princess Nella * Samantha Hahn as Trinket * Micah Gursoy as Sir Garrett * Matthew Gumley as Clod * Robyn Moore as Dot *Tabitha St. Germain as Cheer Bear *Ian James Corlett as Funshine Bear *Tracey Moore as Share Bear *Scott McNeil as Grumpy Bear *Ashleigh Ball as Oopsy Bear * Nick Price as Littlefoot * Anndi McAfee as Cera * Aria Curzon as Ducky * Jeff Bennett as Petrie/Petrie's Sibling #2 * Rob Paulsen as Spike/Guido/Kosh * Tress MacNeille as Petrie's Mother * John Ingle as Topsy/Narrator * Camryn Manheim as Tria * Kenneth Mars as Grandpa Longneck/''Parasaurolophus'' * Nika Futterman as Petrie's Sibling #1/Tricia * Susan Blu as Petrie's Sibling #3 Transcript /Transcript}} Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Musical Films Category:Travel Films Category:Land Before Time/Disney crossovers Category:Weekenders/Land Before Time crossovers Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Films dedicated to Kenneth Mars Category:Films dedicated to John Ingle